Bez przewrotu/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Na końcu którego J. T. Maston daje odpowiedź, godną bohatera. Tymczasem czas postępował, a prawdopodobnie razem z nim postępowały prace, które prezes Barbicane i kapitan Nicholl wykonywali w warunkach tak szczególnych, w miejscu nikomu nieznanem. Z tem wszystkiem, jak to być mogło, aby operacya, wymagająca wybudowania wielkiej huty, zbudowania ogromnych pieców, mogących wylać machinę milion razy większą od największego działa, która wymagała zamówienia kilku tysięcy robotników, przewiezienia ich, ulokowania, – jakim, mówię, sposobem stać się mogło, aby to całe przedsięwzięcie uszło baczności interesowanych? W jakiej, u licha, części Starego czy Nowego Lądu Brabicane and Co. mogli się potajemnie usadowić i nie zwrócić uwagi mieszkańców okolicznych? Miałoż to miejsce na jakiej niezamieszkałej wyspie Spokojnego lub Indyjskiego oceanu? Ależ w naszym wieku niema wcale wysp niezamieszkałych: anglicy, co gdzie tylko było, pozabierali. Chyba nowe Stowarzyszenie nową wyspę umyślnie na ten cel wyszukało? Co zaś do przypuszczenia, że to w jakimś punkcie podbiegunowym, północnym lub południowym, założyło ono swe huty, nie! toby było całkiem przeciwne możliwości. Przecież dlatego właśnie, że nie można dostać się do tych stref oddalonych, North Polar Practical Association postanowiło je z miejsca na miejsce przestawić. Zresztą, szukać prezesa Barbicane i kapitana Nicholl po tych lądach i wyspach, nawet w ich częściach względnie dostępnych, byłoby stratą daremną czasu. Czyż kajecik, pochwycony u prezesa Klubu Strzeleckiego, nie wspominał, że strzał miał mieć miejsce mniej więcej na linii równika? Otóż na równiku znajdowały się strefy mieszkalne, jeśli nie przez ucywilizowanych ludzi zamieszkałe. Jeśli tedy w okolicy linii równikowej niegodziwcy się usadowili, nie mogło to być ani w Ameryce, przez całą długość Peru i Brazylii, ani na wyspach Sondzkich, Sumatrze, Borneo lub Celebes, ani też w Nowej-Gwinei, gdzie podobna operacya nie mogłaby być przeprowadzoną bez wiedzy krajowców tamtejszych. Prawdopodobnie zarówno nie mogła być utrzymaną w tajemnicy w środkowej Afryce, ani w okolicach wielkich jezior, przez które przechodzi równik. Pozostawały jeszcze co prawda wyspy Maldywskie na oceanie Indyjskim, wyspy Admiralskie, Gilbert, Christmas, Galapagos na oceanie Spokojnym, San Pedro na Atlantyckim. Ale wiadomości, zasięgane w tych przeróżnych miejscach, nie dały żadnego rezultatu. To też trzeba było poprzestać na domysłach i przypuszczeniach, które nie były jej natury, by mogły uspokoić powszechną trwogę. Ale co o tem wszystkiem myślał Alcyd Pierdeux? Więcej „siarczysty” jak zazwyczaj, nie przestawał suszyć głowy nad różnorodnemi następstwami tej zagadki. Że kapitan Nicholl wynalazł materyę eksplodującą tak wielkiej potęgi, że odkrył ten meli-melonit siły trzy lub cztery tysiące razy większej niż siła najgwałtowniejszych eksplodujących materyj wojennych, a pięć tysięcy sześćset razy silniejszy niż nasz stary, poczciwy proch armatni, przez naszych przodków jeszcze używany, to już samo było nietylko dziwnem, ale zdumiewającem! – mówił Pierdeux – wszelako nie niemożliwem. Nie można wiedzieć, co przed nami kryje przyszłość, jakie niespodzianki gotuje nam postęp na tej drodze, umożliwiający sprzątanie całych armij, i to Bóg wie w jakiej odległości. Zresztą owo wyprostowanie osi ziemskiej, sprawione odskokiem armatniego działa, nie mogło tak dalece zadziwiać francuzkiego inżyniera. To też zwracając się in petto do promotora tego przedsiębiorstwa, tak mówił: – Jest rzeczą niezaprzeczoną, panie prezesie Barbicane, że ziemia odczuwa uderzenie wszelkich wstrząśnień, zdarzających się na jej powierzchni. Jest rzeczą pewną, że gdy setki tysięcy ludzi bawią się w posyłanie sobie nawzajem tysięcy pocisków, ważących każdy kilka kilogramów, a nawet wtedy, gdy ja sam chodzę, skaczę, wyciągam rękę, nawet wtedy, gdy kulka krwi przelewa się w moich żyłach, wszystko to oddziaływa na całość naszej sferoidy. Więc tedy ta twoja wielka machina jest w mocy sprawić żądane wstrząśnienie? Ależ, do kaduka! czyż to wstrząśnienie będzie wystarczającem, by zachwiać ziemię? A tego właśnie chcą dowieść najstanowczej równania tego bydlęcia Mastona. No, proszę! W istocie, Alcyd Pierdeux mógł tylko podziwiać genialne obliczenia sekretarza Klubu Strzeleckiego, dawane do przejrzenia przez członków komisyi śledczej wszystkim uczonym, którzy byli w stanie je zrozumieć. A Alcyd Pierdeux, który czytał algebrę z taką łatwością, jak się czyta „Tygodnik Mód” lub „Bibliotekę Romansów i Powieści”, znajdował w tej lekturze urok nieopisany. Ale, jeśli to zachwianie nastąpi, ileż to będzie katastrof na powierzchni naszej sferoidy! Co zalewów, miast wywróconych do góry nogami, gór zawalonych, mieszkańców zabitych, mas płynnych wyrzuconych z łożysk i sprowadzających przerażające klęski! Byłoby to jak gdyby trzęsienie ziemi niepomiernie gwałtowne. – Gdyby chociaż – mruczał Alcyd Pierdeux, – gdyby ten dyabelski proch kapitana Nicholl miał mniej mocy, możnaby spodziewać się, że pocisk wróci uderzyć o ziemię, czy to w część jej leżącą przed czy też za punktem strzału, naturalnie okrążywszy wprzód kulę ziemską. A w takim razie wszystko powróciłoby na miejsce, i to w czasie względnie niedługim – naturalnie bez katastrof nie obyłoby się, to już niema i gadania. Otóż dzięki ich meli-melonitowi pocisk opisze linię krzywą i nie wróci przeprosić ziemię za zrobienie jej subiekcyi i ustawić ją na dawne miejsce! Mówiąc to, Alcyd Pierdeux wymachiwał rękoma, jak przyrząd, stawiany na brzegach morza do dawania sygnałów; można było sądzić, że wszystko, co się znajdowało w promieniu dwóch metrów, podruzgocze na drobne kawałki. Potem mówił znowu: – Gdybyż przynajmniej wiadomem było, gdzie oni strzelić zamyślają, wtedy z łatwością doszedłbym, w jakich miejscach zmiana poziomu będzie małoznaczną, w jakich dojdzie do maximum. Wtedy możnaby uprzedzić ludzi, by się w porę z swych siedzib powynosili, żeby im domy i miasta nie zawaliły się na głowę. Ale jak tu dojść tego? Wypowiedziawszy to gładził dłonią rzadkie włosy, zdobiące czaszkę. – Być może – dodawał, – że następstwa wstrząśnienia będą bardziej skomplikowane, niż się napozór zdaje. Dlaczegóżby wulkany nie miały skorzystać ze sposobności i nie pozwolić sobie na wybuchy nieprzyzwoite? Czemużby nie miały, tak jak podróżny, cierpiący na morską chorobę, wyrzucać z siebie materye, zawadzające im we wnętrznościach? Dlaczegóżby niektóre oceany, wyprowadzone z łożysk do niepomiernej wysokości, nie miały zalać ich otwartych kraterów? Niech mnie dyabli porwą, jeśliby nie nastąpiły katastrofy, zdolne roztrzaskać machinę telluryczną! Och! ten przeklęty Maston, który obstaje przy swem milczeniu! Czy widzicie go, jak sobie igra z naszą kulą i próbuje swej zręczności na bilardzie wszechświata! Tak dowodził Alcyd Pierdeux. Niedługo potem te przerażające hypotezy zostały pochwycone i roztrząsane przez dzienniki obu Światów. Wobec przewrotu, który wyniknie z operacyj Barbicane and Co., co znaczyły trąby morskie, zalewy, zrządzane przez przypływ morza, potopy, które od czasu do czasu pustoszą jakąś tam malutką część ziemi! Takie katastrofy są tylko cząstkowe. Gdy jakie kilka tysięcy ludzi zniknie z powierzchni ziemi, nieliczni pozostali odczują jakieś małe wrażenie! To też w miarę zbliżania się fatalnego terminu przestrach ogarniał najodważniejszych. Dopieroż mieli gratkę kaznodzieje, przepowiadający koniec świata! Dopieroż znaleźli się w swoim żywiole! Zdawało się, że powrócił ów pamiętny 1000 rok, w którym żyjący wyobrazili sobie, że będą strąceni do państwa umarłych. Przypomnijcie sobie tylko, co się działo wówczas. Podług pewnego ustępu Apokalipsy, ludy sądziły, że dzień sądu się zbliża. Oczekiwały znaków gniewu, przepowiedzianych przez Pismo. Syn zatracenia, Antychryst, miał się pojawić. „W ostatnim roku x wieku – opowiada H. Martin, – wszystko raptem ustało, rozrywki, zajęcia, interesy, wszystko, aż do uprawy pól. Po co, mówiono, myśleć o przyszłości, która nie nadejdzie? Myślmy lepiej o wieczności, którą jutro rozpocznie! Zadawalniano się zaspakajaniem chwilowych tylko potrzeb i zapisywano majątki, zamki i t.d. klasztorom, by sobie zapewnić protektorów w tem królestwie niebieskiem, do którego wkrótce wejść miano. Wiele aktów donacyi na rzecz kościołów z owej epoki zaczynają się od słów: „Jako koniec świata zbliża się, a upadek jego jest blizki…”. Gdy nadszedł fatalny termin, tłumy ludu gromadziły się nieustannie w bazylikach, kaplicach, świątyniach poświęconych Bogu, i wyczekiwały, drżąc ze strachu, na siedm trąb siedmiu aniołów ostatecznego sądu, które mają zagrzmieć z wysokości niebios.” Wiadomo że pierwszy dzień roku 1000 zszedł bez najmniejszego zamieszania rządzących praw natury. Ale tu tym razem nie chodziło o przewrót oparty na tekście ciemności biblijnej. Szło tu o zmianę zaprowadzoną w równowadze ziemi, opartą na obliczeniach niezaprzeczonych i nie ulegających przeczeniu, szło tu o zamach, który postęp nauk balistycznych i mechanicznych czynił zupełnie możliwym. Tym razem to już morze nie miało wydać swych umarłych, i owszem, miało ono pochłonąć miliony żyjących w głębi swych nowo utworzonych przepaści. Wynik tego wszystkiego był taki, że pomimo zmian zaszłych w umysłach pod wpływem nowoczesnych idej, przestrach doszedł do tego stopnia, że wielka liczba pobożnych praktyk z roku 1000 powtórzyła się z równem szaleństwem fanatyzmu. Nigdy dotąd nie robiono z takim pośpiechem przygotowań do odjazdu w świat lepszy. Nigdy równie długie litanie grzechów i nigdy w podobnej obfitości nie recytowały się u stóp konfesyonałów! Nigdy tylu absolucyj nie rozdano umierającym, żałującym in extremis. Zastanawiano się nawet nad tem, czyby nie żądać absolucyi powszechnej, którą brewe papieskie udzieliłoby wszystkim ludziom dobrej woli i dobrego strachu. Położenie J. T. Mastona stawało się w tych warunkach coraz krytyczniejszem. Mistress Evangelina Scorbitt drżała ze strachu, by się nie stał pastwą zajadłości publicznej. Być może nawet że przychodziła jej chętka skłaniać go do wymówienia tego słowa, które taił z bezprzykładną stanowczością. Jednak nie odważyła się na to i dobrze zrobiła, naraziłaby się była bowiem na kategoryczną odmowę. Jak to łatwo sobie wystawić, nawet w mieście Baltimore, szarpanem gorączką strachu, trudno było ludność od gwałtu powstrzymać. Strach jej i rozdrażnienie podniecane były przez większość dzienników Związku amerykańskiego, przez depesze, które nadchodziły „z czterech końców ziemi”, mówiąc językiem, którym się wyrażał w swej Apokalipsie święty Jan Ewangelista, za czasów cesarza Domicyana. Ręczyć możemy, że gdyby J. T. Maston miał szczęście żyć za czasów tego ciemiężcy, prędkoby się z nim załatwiono. Wydanoby go na pożarcie bestyom dzikim, a on rzekłby tylko: „Już po mnie!” Bądź-co-bądź, niewzruszony J. T. Maston odmawiał wszelkich wiadomości co do miejsca x, pojmując nadto dobrze, że jeśli je odkryje, obaj jego wspólnicy, tak prezes Barbicane, jak kapitan Nicholl, będą postawieni w niemożności prowadzenia dalej rozpoczętego dzieła. Jednak przyznajmy, że piękną była ta walka człowieka pojedyńczego ze światem całym. Zolbrzymiała go ona tak w oczach mistress Evangeliny Scorbitt, jak w opinii jego kolegów z Klubu strzeleckiego. Ci zacni ludzie i, bo niepodobna tego utaić, uparci jak wogóle dymisyonowani artylerzyści, obstawali mimo wszystko za projektami Barbicana i Spółki. Sekretarz Klubu strzeleckiego doszedł do takiej sławy, że moc osobistości zawiązałą z nim korespondencyę, jak się to robi ze zbrodniarzami wielkiego rozgłosu, celem zdobycia podpisu ręki, która wkrótce ziemię całą miała z gruntu przewrócić. Wszelako choć to było piękne i szczytne, ale co chwila niebezpieczniejsze. Lud całemi masami, dniem i nocą, otaczał więzienie w Baltimore. Rozlegały się tam krzyki i hałas nieopisany. Szalejący tłum chciał samowolnie ze skóry obedrzeć J. T. Mastona. Policya widziała zbliżającą się chwilę, w której nie będzie w jej mocy ochronić go od następstw prawowitego oburzenia. Pragnąc dać zadośćuczynienie ludom Ameryki, jak również obcym, rząd waszyngtoński postanowił nakoniec złożyć akt oskarżenia przeciw J. T. Mastonowi, a następnie stawić go przed sądem kryminalnym. Skoro się sprawa dostanie przed przysięgłych, dręczonych śmiertelnym o własną skórę strachem, „prędko się z nim uwiną”, mówił Alcyd Pierdeux, który mimowoli uczuwał sympatyą dla zaciętego w swym uporze rachmistrza. Z tego wszystkiego wynikło, że zrana dnia 5 Września prezes komisyi śledczej pojawił się w swej własnej osobie w celi więźnia. Mistress Evangelina Scorbitt, na usilną prośbę, zgodziła się towarzyszyć mu. Kto wie, może wpływ tej uroczej damy wywrze pożądany skutek w chwili tego ostatniego widzenia. Należało wszystkiego próbować. Wszystkie środki są dobre, skoro prowadzą do celu. Jeżeli i to nie poskutkuje, trzeba będzie wziąć się do czegoś innego. – Do czego innego – powtarzały przenikliwe umysły. – To mi dopiero śliczny interes! I cóż ztąd, że J. T. Maston będzie dyndał na szubienicy, skoro katastrofa spełni się w całej swej grozie! Tak tedy około jedenastej z rana J. T. Maston znalazł się w obecności mrs. Evangeliny Scorbitt i Johna H. Prestice, prezesa komisyi śledczej. Przystąpiono do interesu w sposób bardzo zwyczajny. W rozmowie, którą przytoczymy, wymienione zostały pytania i odpowiedzi z jednej strony ostre, z drugiej pełne spokoju. I czy mógł kto przypuścić, że nadejdą okoliczności, w których spokój będzie po stronie J. T. Mastona! – Po raz ostatni: czy będziesz pan odpowiadał? – spytał John H. Prestice. – W jakiej kwestyi?… – zauważył ironicznie sekretarz Klubu strzeleckiego. – W kwestyi miejsca, w którem przebywa pański kolega Barbicane. – Powiedziałem to już ze sto razy. – Powtórz pan to po raz setny pierwszy. – Barbicane znajduje się tam, gdzie nastąpi wystrzał. – A gdzież wystrzał nastąpi? – W miejscu, w którem się znajduje mój kolega, prezes Barbicane. – Strzeż się pan, panie J. T. Maston! – Czego? – Następstw własnego uporu, których następstwem nieuniknionem… – Będzie nie dać wam się dowiedzieć o tem, coście wiedzieć nie powinni. – O tem, co wiedzieć mamy prawo! – Jestem w tym względzie innego zdania. – Będziesz pan zawezwany przed sąd kryminalny, jak złoczyńca. – Cóż robić! – I sędzia wyda na pana wyrok potępiający. – Być może. – Po wyroku nastąpi wykonanie. – Niech i tak będzie! – Najdroższy Mastonie!… – ośmieliła się wyszeptać mistress Evangelina, której serce drżało pod wrażeniem strasznych gróźb. – Oh!… pani! – wyrzekł Maston. Spuściła głowę i zamilkła. – A czyś pan ciekawy dowiedzieć się, jakim będzie ten wyrok? – mówił dalej John H. Prestice. – I bardzo. – Będziesz pan skazany na karę śmierci… na którą zresztą zasłużyłeś. – Doprawdy? – Będziesz pan powieszony, mogę panu zaręczyć tak, jak dwa a dwa stanowi cztery. – Jeśli tak, mój panie – odrzekł z flegmą Maston, – to mam przed sobą pewne szanse. Gdybyś pan był chociaż słabym matematykiem, nie powiedziałbyś „tak jak dwa a dwa jest cztery!” A cóż nam dowodzi, że wszyscy matematycy po dziś dzień nie byli waryatami, twierdząc, że suma dwóch liczb równa się sumie ich części, to jest że dwa a dwa jest cztery? – Mój panie!… – zawołał prezes, całkiem zbity z tropu. – Tak! – mówił dalej Maston – gdybyś pan mi powiedział: „to jest tak pewne jak to, że jeden a jeden stanowią dwa”, toby było co innego! Toby było zupełnie jasne, bo to byłoby określenie a nie twierdzenie. Po tej lekcyi arytmetyki prezes komisyi wyniósł się za drzwi, z czego korzystając, mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt obsypała płomiennemi wejrzeniami najwznioślejszego matematyka swych marzeń!